Freddy vs Jason vs Michael: Slashdown
by Raptorcloak
Summary: After the events of FvJ, Freddy sends Michael Myers to Elm Street and does so again with Jason to terrorize Springwood for him to regain his powers. His plan works at first but once again backfires when the two silent killers take out too many victims. Read as the three most biggest names in slasher history take each other on in a brutal fight to the finish.
1. Prologue: Releasing the Hounds

Horror fans and subscribers, I present to my first horror story _**Freddy vs. Jason vs. Michael: Slashdown **_which, as you all can guess, is a sequel to _**Freddy vs. Jason**_. It stars slasher icons Freddy Krueger, Jason Voorhees, and last but totally not the least, Michael Myers as they all take each other on in this thrilling and suspense story. Enjoy the fights and slashes to the very end.  
Summary: Freddy sends both Jason and Michael to Elm Street to do his work for him, but just like last time, his plan backfires and this sends all three killers into a brutal battle for bloodshed.  
Disclaimer: I don't own _**Friday the 13**__**th**__**, A Nightmare on Elm Street, **_or _**Halloween**_.  
Note: This takes place just a year after _**Freddy vs. Jason **_and For Michael's sake of a timeline, this story takes place many years after **_Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers_**. Whenever I show a line in _Italic_, it normally represents a flashback to a movie.

* * *

_(SFX: __**A Nightmare on Elm Street, Friday the 13**__**th**__**, and Halloween **_themes plays)

"Kids, you can't live with them, you can't live without 'em." A man of 5'11 stature said. This was no ordinary man as he had horribly burnt skin with a demonic appearance with serrated teeth. He wore a black fedora along a red and dark green striped sweater and black trousers with worn black work shoes.

Most distinctively, the man had a glove with metal claws on each finger that shimmered dangerously on his left hand and he paced back and forth. Freddy Krueger was pissed at his failure of scaring Elm Street with Jason Voorhees, whose mind he was angrily trapped in.

_Freddy kills Glen Lantz by dragging him into his bed and drains all of his blood before shooting it into the air.-A Nightmare on Elm Street part one._

_Freddy takes out Ron Grady by slashing his torso through a door.-A Nightmare on Elm part 2: Freddy's Revenge._

_Freddy kills Nancy by gutting her with his bladed glove.-A Nightmare on Elm Street part 3: Dream Warriors._

_Freddy tosses Kristen Parker into a furnace in the dream world and burns her alive.-A Nightmare on Elm Street part 4: Dream Master._

_Mark Gray is turned into paper and slices into pieces by Freddy.-A Nightmare on Elm Street part 5: The Dream Child._

_John Doe's parachute is cut by Freddy and he falls onto a bed of spikes in the dream world.-Freddy Dead: The Final Nightmare._

_Mark Davis' body is burned alive and he is finished off by a slash to the face.-Freddy vs. Jason_

"Well, I need them. They always thought they could get rid of me but they were dead wrong!" Freddy said as he thought back to his previous defeats.

_Nancy making Freddy vanish by turning her back on him-A Nightmare on Elm Street part one._

_Jesse and Lisa making Freddy stop possessing the former.-A Nightmare on Elm Street part two: Freddy's Revenge._

_Nancy stabbing Freddy with his own glove and his vanishing after his skeleton is given a funeral- A Nightmare on Elm Street part 3: Dream Warriors._

_Alice making Freddy vanish by showing him his reflection and making him lose the souls of his dream victims.-A Nightmare on Elm Street part 4: The Dream Master._

_Alice trapping Freddy's soul inside his mother's ghost.-A Nightmare on Elm Street part 5: The Dream Child._

_Maggie/Kathryn guts Freddy with his glove and slams a pipe bomb into his heart, which blows him to pieces.-A Nightmare on Elm Street part 6/Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare._

_Lori decapitating Freddy with Jason Voorhees' machete.-Freddy vs. Jason_

"Oh, after that, I just had to find that stupid dog." Freddy bitterly thought back to when he found about Jason.

_Freddy's hand bursts out of the ground and drags Jason's hockey mask down to hell laughing-Jason Goes To Hell: The Final Friday._

"As much as I hate to say it, that little shit is almost like me. No matter what happens to him, he doesn't stay down."

"_Help, Mommy!" A young Jason Voorhees cries out desperately as he tries to stay afloat in the middle of Crystal Lake before he finally sinks.-Friday the 13__th__ part one._

_Ginny Fields stabs Jason through the shoulder with the machete that killed his mother.-Friday the 13__th__ part 2._

_Chris Higgins hits Jason in the head with an axe, thus creating his signature axe mark.-Friday the 13__th__ part 3._

_Tommy Jarvis stabbing Jason through the head with his machete before proceeding to hack him to pieces.-Friday the 13__th__ part 4: The Final Chapter._

_An older Tommy chaining Jason to the bottom of Crystal Lake before Megan Garris drives a boat propeller into his neck.-Friday the 13__th__ part 6: Jason Lives._

_Tina Shepherd summons the body of her father John to wrap a chain around Jason's neck and drag him back into Crystal Lake.-Friday the 13__th__ part 7: The New Blood._

_Rennie Wickman and Sean Robertson watch as Jason is hit with a flood of green sewer acid and all that is left of him is his childhood form; unaware that they're hallucinating and Jason has actually been washed away by the acid.-Friday the 13__th__ Part 8: Jason Takes Manhattan._

_Jessica Kimble stabs Jason in the heart with a mystical dagger and giant hands spring out of the ground to drag him to hell.-Friday the 13__th__ part 9: Jason Goes To Hell: The Final Friday._

_Freddy cuts Jason with both his own machete and his claws after cutting off his fingers. He then slashes him with both weapons before he finally hits the dock they're fighting on and moves on to gouge his eyes.-Freddy vs. Jason._

"His mom sure was a bitch who knew how to handle a machete. Too bad it cost the bitch her life." Freddy said to himself.

_Alice Hardy cuts off Pamela's Voorhees' head with her machete.-Friday the 13__th__ part one._

"Nah, that was a good thing because it sent that stupid dog on a rampage."

_Jason kills Alice by stabbing her in the temple with an icepick and dispatches Vicky with a knife.-Friday the 13__th__ part 2._

_Jason crushes Rick's head until his eye shoots out of its socket and kills Ali the biker by cutting off his hand before cutting him to pieces.-Friday the 13__th__ part 3._

_Jason repeatedly stabs Rob with a garden claw and smashes Doug's head into the shower wall.-Friday the 13__th__ part 4: The Final Chapter._

_Jason punches through Allen Hawes' chest and crushes his heart in his hand and dispatches Nikki by crushing her head against the wall of her RV.-Friday the 13__th__ part 6: Jason Lives._

_Jason kills Judy by viciously bashing her against a tree while she's in a sleeping bag.-Friday the 13__th__ part 7: The New Blood._

_Jason punches Julius' head off his body with a single punch.-Friday the 13__th__ part 8: Jason Takes Manhattan._

_Jason breaks Creighton Dukes back in a bear hug.-Jason Goes To Hell: The Final Friday._

_Jason brutally kills Trey by stabbing him in the back numerous times before snapping him apart by crushing on the bed he was in.-Freddy vs. Jason_

"Now, I was able to find this guy." Freddy says as his spirit, despite being stuck in a three-way zone between hell, the dream world, and Jason's mind, arrived in Haddonfield, Illinois. He laid eyes in a decrepit house on a street and looked inside to see a tall man of 6'2 in the basement.  
(_**Halloween theme plays**_)  
The man wore blue coveralls with black dress shoes and in his hand was a long butcher knife. He wore a white Halloween mask and lay on a couch.

The man, Michael Myers, had been resting from having Tommy Doyle inject his body with corrosive fluid and knocked unconscious from multiple heavy blows to his head. After many years, he was nearly done resting underneath his childhood home from a coma the whole of ordeal of trying to collect his niece Jamie Lloyd's child Stephen and thanks to him being unconscious, Freddy would be able enter his mind.

"This guy is almost like Jason. He's brutal and shows nobody any mercy; not even his own family." Freddy said.

_A young Michael Myers stabs his older sister Judith to death with his knife 17 times-Halloween._

_Michael stabs Nurse Jill Franco in the back with a scalpel and lifts her off the floor with it until she turns limp in the air.-Halloween 2._

_Michael rips Earl Unger's neck wide open as he drives a truck.-Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers._

_Deputy Eddie Grey's is punched in the face before Michael kills him by smashing his head into a steering wheel nine times in a row.-Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers._

_Michael kills his fifteen-year old niece Jamie Lloyd by impaling her back with a corn thresher and activating it; ripping up her insides.-Halloween 6: The Curse of Michael Myers._

"He is definitely not the smartest knife in the drawer, but neither is Jason so this should be easy. I'll send him to Elm Street and have him scare up those kids." Freddy chuckled to himself while flexing his claws evilly.

_An hour later_

Michael lay on a couch under the basement of the old Myers home and rested peacefully until the time he would inevitably wake up to resume his killing spree. Suddenly, Michael found himself in the middle of the street in his old neighborhood and looked around in confusion.

He saw a shadow in front of him and he looked to see Laurie Strode standing in front of him on the other side of the street. Michael stood motionless as he stared at Laurie in confusion since he had heard she died in a car accident years before he came out of his first coma.

"Michael, you can never kill me." Laurie said as if teasing him and he began to lumber forward with his knife dangerously held high. When he got close enough to Laurie to stab her, she vanished and he looked behind to see her on the other side of the street.

"If you want to kill me, go to Elm Street and kill as much as possible until you find me." Laurie said to Michael, who stood motionless before vanishing. In the real world, Michael's hand twitched until his eyes snapped open and he rose from the couch; his undying urge to kill having woken him up.

He immediately walked up the steps and headed straight out the door. He walked to a large van from Smith's Grove Sanitarium that he had stolen after he killed Terrence Wynn and used it to drove home to collapse.

Michael opened the door and got into the van. He started the van, backed out of the driveway, and it took off in the direction of Springwood, Ohio.

Back in the dream world, a twisted smiled spread across Laurie's face as she chuckled in a familiar voice.

"One dog down, one more to go." Freddy's voice came out of Laurie's mouth and vanished.

_Meanwhile in the ruins of Camp Crystal Lake at night_

Everything was silent in what was once Camp Crystal Lake and fog surrounded the area. The water was at peace and despite the fog, the moon shined brightly on the lake.

_**Ki-Ki-Ki-Ma-Ma-Ma**_

Out the mist stepped a man of tall stature; about 6'5. The man had black decayed skin and an enlarged cranium due to a severe case of Hydrocephalus he had.

The man's head had small turfs of hair and he wore a green overcoat. Underneath the overcoat was a grey sweater with a blue undershirt underneath it along with matching pants.

He also wore black gloves and matching boots. The most distinguishing fact about the man was that he wore a cream-colored goalie hockey mask with an axe cut on the upper right side and it notably had a red arrowhead triangle between the eyes along two chevrons of the same color pointing towards the mouth area in diagonal directions.

Also, his mask carried two claw marks; one just underneath the eyeholes and the other slash was under the nose part.

In his right hand was a very large machete and in his other one was the body of a headless teenager. Jason Voorhees dragged the body back to his shack and placed it near the shrine where his mother's head was.

In Jason's mind, putting all the bodies around Pamela's head was a way for him to show her that he was protecting his home and he knew she would be very proud of him. He walked out of the shack and heard a creek.

He looked around and saw nothing. Next, Jason heard soft footsteps behind him and looked to see Pamela Voorhees in her full stature.

"Jason, sweetheart, how have you been?" Pamela said and Jason immediately walked to the shed to drag the body of his previous victim out. He presented it to Pamela, who gave him that soft motherly expression he loved to see.

"Good work, Jason. I can see you're taking care of yourself quite well." Pamela sweetly said to Jason.

In response, he tilted his head to the side and stood as he was; respectfully listening. Pamela only smiled at the gesture as Jason listened on.

"Jason, Mommy has something she'd like you to do. Go back to Elm Street and punish those bad children." Pamela said and Jason didn't move; almost as if questioning her.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. That bad man who called you a stupid dog and attacked you is gone now. If I remember right, you killed him." Pamela said and Jason nodded slowly at his mother after looking into the cabin to see where he placed Freddy's severed head.

"That's my boy." Pamela said as Jason's head snapped to the direction of the camp's entrance and his body turned to the same angle before marching in that direction.

"Go forth, Jason! Make your presence known again and show them what killing is all about!" Pamela's voice called out from behind him as he left the abandoned camp and after he was gone, she smiled as she turned into Freddy. For Freddy, a benefit of being trapped in Jason's mind was that he could easily trick him into thinking he was his mother as he'd done before.

"Stupid dog. With those two in Springwood, I'll get strong enough faster than last time. Let the killing began!" Freddy cackled loudly.

_(New Disease by Spineshank plays)_

**Starring**

**Robert Englund as Freddy Krueger**

**Kane Hodder as Jason Voorhees**

**George P. Wilbur as Michael Myers**

_**Freddy vs. Jason vs. Michael: Slashdown**_

Jason walked down the road towards Springwood and didn't notice a van speedily coming up behind him. When he finally noticed the van and turned his head to face it, the van knocked him down and ran over him.

The van did not even stop and kept driving forth as Jason lie on the ground for a few seconds. He got up and looked to see that the rushing van was gone.

Jason set the thought of the van aside and began to walk down the road towards Springwood; going by sheer memory of direction instead of Freddy guiding him there with Pamela's voice. Thunder began to sound and rain began to pour down.

_On 1428 Elm Street_

"Oh, look, it's raining." Lori said as she and Will looked out the living room window from her house to see rain pouring.

"Yeah, it's probably gonna tear this town up like a son of a gun." Will chuckled and Lori gave him a soft expression. It had been a year since Lori's father believed that Will was innocent and finally released him from the Westin Hills clinic.

Since Will and Lori's unfortunate nightmare of an adventure with Freddy and Jason the previous year, they were slowly rebuilding their lives with the help of their remaining friends and more so, with each other.

"Sure looks like it." said Erika Craven.

"That's putting it lightly." Stokely Wiggins, a friend of the two, added as she applied her lip-gloss.

"Looking at this shitty weather, nothing is put too lightly." said Todd Shaye, Stokely's jock boyfriend.

"He's not joking about that, dude." chuckled Matt Barry, another jock and friend to Todd.

"Well, I doubt things can get any worse." said Dana Harris, another friend said.

"Unless there's a twister coming, I don't see how anything can get worse." Lori chuckled. However, the eight teens were unaware a van with the words Smith's Grove Sanitarium imprinted on the door was parked on the other side of the street and to make matters worse, a large familiar shadow arrived on Elm Street next to the main sign.

_**Ki-Ki-Ki-Ma-Ma-Ma**_

* * *

Well, there's the first chapter of this story and there are more teenagers to come. The ones we see here are only half of the teens that will later be victims and next chapter is when the killing starts. I think with all the flashbacks shown in this chapter are appropriate for showing what all three icons have gone through and how powerful they are; even though the true horror fans already know about that stuff.

As said above, Robert Englund plays Freddy as he is obviously the best person in the role (no, I don't hate Jackie Earle Haley's portrayal of the character) and Kane Hodder plays Jason in this story. Having Hodder return to the role is my way of showing the fans that I care more about what they have to say about Jason's character; opposed to the foolish New Line executives who didn't want Hodder in _**Freddy vs. Jason**_.

With Hodder's raging bull-type Jason in the story instead of the incredibly slow and emotional Jason Ken Kirzinger portrayed in _**FvJ, **_Jason will act as Hodder portrayed him in the movies; having his head look in a specific direction before his body moves in the same direction and the kills he will do will be both creative and brutal, and finally, he will have the deep breath trademark. If I ever made this story into a movie with Hodder in it, I would have him wear boots to make his height appear to be 6'5 to make him stand over both Michael and Freddy.

If I cast Ken Kirzinger as Jason in this story, I would have him play the role more aggressively like Hodder did to give Jason the raging personality most _**Friday the 13**__**th **_fans enjoyed and because I would film in the movie in Vancouver, Canada, I would hire Brad Loree to play Michael if George P. Wilbur said no to the role; he and Kirzinger both being stuntmen from Stunts Canada.

When Jason got run over by Michael, Kirzinger would have been Hodder's stunt double in that scene like he was on _**Friday the 13**__**th**__** part 8: Jason Takes Manhattan.**_

I would cast George P. Wilbur into the role of Michael because he's a veteran in the original Halloween franchise (Being one of two actors to play Michael Myers twice.) and I would have him play the role as we know him. With Englund, Hodder, and Wilbur all being veterans in specific horror icon roles, things would be perfect because the fans would want to all of them in the roles they are famous for having played more than once.

Dana Harris is obviously named after scream queen Danielle Harris, who played Jamie Lloyd as a kid in _**Halloween 4 **_& _**5**_ as many horror fans know and Erika is named after _**A Nightmare on Elm Street **_creator Wes Craven. If you'd like to see where I got Todd, Stokely, and Matt's namesakes from, watch this video on youtube entitled _**How New Line Cinema Destroyed the Friday the 13th franchise**_.

Well, bye for now and I'll bring more chapters soon.


	2. Peaceful Night, Bloody Intentions

Here is chapter two and the killing will now commence.  
Disclaimer: I don't own **_Friday the 13_****_th_**, **_A Nightmare on Elm Street, _**or **_Halloween._**

* * *

"Oh, crap, gotta go. See you around, Lori, Will." Dana said as her cell phone read 9:30 p.m. and she got up to leave.

"Bye." Lori and Will said to Dana as she left the house. After closing the door, she walked away from the steps and headed home on foot with her umbrella; failing to notice the Smith's Grove van parked across the street had its door opened.

Dana heard a creaking sound and looked around. She saw nothing and continued walking home.

As she walked through the darkness, she heard something that sounded like heavy breathing and she still saw not a soul nearby.

Dana began growing nervous as she walked through the rain and she heard the sound of a car behind her. She snapped around and looked to see an Acura TL pull up behind her.

"Need a lift, Dana?" Danny Farrands, Dana's boyfriend and driver of the car, asked her and she smiled in relief at him.

"Sure, Danny!" Dana said as she headed to the other side of the car and opened the door. She got in the car and kissed Danny on the lips.

"I was just heading to the store for some sprite. Wanna come with or do you want me to drop you off first?" Danny asked.

"I could use a drink, so I'll go." Dana responded.

"All righty, then." Danny said before starting the car and driving away; failing to notice Michael standing behind the car and watching it drive away. As they drove away, Michael began to head back to his van.

_Back at Lori's house_

Lori, Will, Erika, stood outside with Stokely, Todd, and Matt. Todd was currently nibbling on Stokely's neck as she talked to the others; all completely unaware that Jason lurked in the bushes watching them.

"So, are you guys coming to the concert tomorrow?" Stokely asked; referring to an upcoming Kyuss concert that celebrated the recent legalization of marijuana in the state of Springwood.

"Totally." Lori and Will said.

"You can bet I'll be there." Erika said and watched as Todd began licking Stokely's neck.

"What geek wouldn't be there? Weed and good music in the same place? You'd have to be dead to miss something like that." Matt said.

"Well, see you later then." Stokely said as she gave Todd a pat and while still licking her neck, the pair began to walk to his car with Matt getting in his own car.

Both cars drove off in separate directions and Erika laughed before looking at Will and Lori.

"Tomorrow, we'll finally bring some live back into this town after the craziness last year." Erika said and she noticed Lori and Will become depressed. She forgot that just mentioning the events with Freddy and Jason was enough to get the pair silent and pale.

"Sorry about that." Erika said.

"It's okay. I'm just glad that whole thing is over and it won't ever happen again." Lori said while perking up a bit.

"Yeah, no chances of those psychopaths coming back." Will said.

"That's good to know." Erika said before departing and Will wrapped his arm around Lori as they walked back into the house. Unbeknownst to anyone, Michael's van slowly drove away and Jason remained in the brushes.

_"Think again, bitch." _Freddy said inside of Jason's mind in response to Lori and Will's disbelief of him ever returning. He was pleased that many remembered him slightly on Elm Street and thus to seal the deal of him getting all of his powers back, he would have Jason and Michael kill.

_"OK, sweet heart, let's get to work." _Freddy said in Pamela's voice before Jason turned his head in the direction Todd and Stokely drove off. Next, he began lumbering in that direction while Freddy chuckled.

_With Todd and Stokely driving to his home_

"Boy, this concert is gonna rock." Stokely said in preparation for the concert.

"Did you really have to invite those nightmare losers to the concert? Honestly, always talking about Freddy this, Jason that. Seriously, chill the fuck out and accept it those two aren't real. Will and Lori are just plain dopes. Like some hockey-masked fucker really butchered Trey." Todd said to Stokely; the two having been friends with Trey before his death.

"Well, pretending to be friends with losers does have its perks for popularity. Like I always say, anything that makes you look good can't be bad for you." Stokely said.

"Totally." Todd answered and once they arrived at his home, they quickly ran into his house. Soaked to the bone from the heavy rain and their clothes completely wet, they shivered.

"Shit, it's a circus out there. I'm freezing." Todd shivered and Stokely wrapped her arms around him. She pressed herself against him and ran her fingers through his hair.

"I know how to get warm faster that doesn't reacquire any clothes." Stokely said and Todd smiled at her. Since his folks were away on a trip to Vegas for a few days, things were just perfect for the couple as they ran up the stairs while stripping.

What they didn't realize is that they forget to lock the front door and a shadow appeared on the doorstep. The figure entered the house and moved forward.

**_Ki-Ki- Ki-Ma-Ma- Ma_**

The figure walked upstairs and was treated to the nude sight of Todd and Stokely going at it in his bedroom with the door open. Their clothes lay on the floor and Stokely had her legs wrapped around Todd's waist as they went at it.

After some time, the couple lay in bed cuddling and sweating profusely. In some time, Stokely got up and got out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Todd asked.

"I gotta piss. I'll be right back." Stokely said as she walked down the hall and entered the bathroom. Todd stretched and got out of the bed to look out his window at the rain still pouring down dangerously.

"Shit. How could this get any worse?" Todd said aloud before the power shut off and he groaned in exasperation. As he turned around, he found himself staring at something black and large in front of him.

Todd didn't know what he was looking until lightning flashed outside and revealed it was none other than Jason standing in front of him. Todd yelled in shock as he jumped back and tried to run out of his room to warn Stokely.

Before he could even reach the door, Jason grabbed Todd and pulled him back. Jason quickly clamped his hands on both sides of Todd's head and began squeezing it.

Todd yelled out in pain as Jason slowly crushed his head and his skull began to loudly crunch. The excruciating pain caused Todd's screams to become smaller until Jason completely smashed his head into a bloody pulp before slamming him onto the bed.

The killer looked at Todd's body and tilted his head at his work a couple of times before departing. While leaving, he heard Freddy praising him in Pamela's voice and this made him feel good.

Not long afterwards, Stokely came out of the bathroom in a towel and entered Todd's room but it was too dark for her to see.

"Todd, where do your folks keep the candles?" Stokely asked and Todd didn't answer.

"I know you're not asleep that fast, so tell where the candles are." Stokely said and just then, the lightning flashed to reveal Todd's body. Stokely gasped out of horror and covered her mouth at the sight of her boyfriend dead.

She instantly let out a blood-curdling scream as she sprinted downstairs and came face-to-face with Lori, who held an umbrella while Will was in his car parked nearby the sidewalk.

"Um, hi, Stokely, you forgot your wallet." Lori said and despite not having any real sense of friendship towards her, Stokely wrapped her arms around her before sobbing hysterically.

"Stokely, what's wrong?" Lori asked.

"Todd…he's…he's…" Stokely said and Lori patted her back.

"Did he do something wrong?" Lori asked and Stokely pointed upstairs while shaking uncontrollably. Lori walked upstairs and looked into Todd's room to see his body.

The sight of a dead body after a while made her scream hysterically before running back downstairs and to Will's car with Stokely. She knocked on his door repeatedly until he unrolled the window.

"Lori, what's wrong?" Will asked.

"Todd's dead!" Lori shouted to him.

"What?!" Will answered in shock before dialing 9-1-1.

_Later on when the rain has stopped_

The cops had arrived and were surveying the Shaye home. The coroners were baffled by the brutality of Todd's body and both vomited on sight.

Lori, Will and Stokely all stood outside as the coroners carried Todd's body out of the house and into their ambulance. Sheriff Williams and Officer Goodman, both of which had been present at the crime scene of Trey's murder last year, walked out of the house and sighed.

"Sheriff, it's one block away from the Elm Street house and the victim was killed in bed. I'm telling you sir; it has to be Freddy kr…" Goodman started to say before Williams cut him off.

"I told you last year to never say HIS name out loud in front of others and for all we know, it mean be a copycat." Williams snapped; eager to cover up attempts of mentioning Freddy's name in front of the teens. He looked to see a young cop give the devastated Stokely a warm blanket to cover up with while Will and Lori comforted her.

"It's the two from last year. Should we bring them in questioning?" Goodman asked.

"Yes, maybe one of them knows something." Williams answered.

_Later at the police station_

Lori, Will, and Stokely all sat in the integration room after the police asked them if they knew anything about Todd's death. Of course, they didn't know a thing and Stokely was taken home by her folks.

Will and Lori sat in the room and waited until their respective parents arrived to collect them. Lori sat in a frozen state of fear and Will noticed this.

He gently wrapped his arm around Lori and hugged her gently.

"We'll be fine, Lori." Will said to her reassuringly.

"You don't think that Todd was killed by…" Lori began to say.

"No, I don't. They're both dead, remember?" Will said in a positive voice and Lori hugged him back until the door opened. The young cop who gave Stokely a blanket earlier appeared and carried two cups of coffee.

He placed the cups in front of the two and stood against the wall.

"Both of your parents are on the way, so you two should be out of here before you know it. Meantime, drink up." The officer said.

"Thank you." Lori said as she picked up the cup and drank slowly.

"Do they know who did this?" Will asked.

"No, not yet. I'll notify you as soon as possible when they give out culprits." The officer said.

"But, the thing is that we could have sworn we heard the name of someone already." Lori said; both she and Will doing their best not to mention Freddy's name.

"Well, I'm actually brand-new around these parts but if they had a suspect already, I'm positive I would have been notified by now." The officer said and before he could say anything else, they heard the glass tapping. It was the Sheriff gesturing for the officer to exit the room and he sighed before turning around.

"Wait, we didn't catch your name." Lori said.

"It's Lloyd. Officer Steven Lloyd." Lloyd before leaving the room and the two both noted he shared similarities with Deputy Stubbs. After the two had left, Officer Goodman headed outside and tossed out some trash.

With Goodman shut the trash bin, he heard heavy breathing from behind him and turned around to face Michael. Before he could even react, Michael grabbed him by the throat and stabbed him deeply in the chest.

Goodman coughed up blood as Michael hacked him in the chest numerous times until there were three slash marks. Goodman went limp in Michael's hands and the masked-murderer dropped him onto the ground.

He stared at him for a while before lumbering away from the police station and into the darkness of night.

_Elsewhere_

Matt paced around in the backyard angrily and clenched his fists tightly; having just heard about Todd's murder on the news. He went outside to the backyard and took a few shots of his parent's vodka.

"Stokely said those pigs let it slip; it was some freak copying that friggin Freddy myth. I swear to God, Todd, I'll get him if it's the last thing I do." Matt said while taking some more swigs out of anger.

"I don't believe anything about that Freddy dream guy or that so-called Frankenstein fucker Jason for one second." Matt said bitterly before he sipped the vodka a final time and heard some rustling in the bushes. He put down the bottle and slowly approached the bush.

"Hello?" He said aloud and the bushes still rustled as Matt got closer to them. Once he stood in front of the brushes, he looked closely at them and saw there was nothing in there.

It was then he heard a maniacal laugh and looked to a nearby tree. Freddy sprang out of the tree and swung his claws at Matt.

Matt yelled loudly as Freddy's claws slashed against his chest and he fell onto his back. He held his chest before looking at it and there a small drop of blood that fell from it.

_"I'm ok, I'm ok." _Matt said before taking off past his pool and Freddy just stood there rubbing his claws together. Normally, his claws would have cut Matt much deeper than they had before and this proved that not all of Freddy's strength had return just yet.

"Not there just yet. Well, I'll be strong enough before I know it. Meantime with Jason and Michael out there, I'll just kick back and watch the show. " Freddy chuckled to himself and vanished into thin air. Matt awoke underneath the tree and felt his chest with the vodka bottle in his hand.

He felt the cut Freddy gave him and looked at it in shock as he stood up. He walked to the pool and looked into it to study the wound.

Matt shook his head in disbelief that the wound was there and as he looked into the water, he saw Jason's reflection standing over him. He spun around and gasped as Jason quickly unsheathed his machete.

Matt yelled as he threw the bottle at Jason's mask and it fell to the pavement where it broke into pieces. Jason viciously swung his machete and it cleanly bisected Matt.

Blood poured onto the ground and mixed with the vodka as both halves of Matt fell into the pool, turning the water red as a result. Jason looked into the blood-contaminated water and saw how it reminded him of Crystal Lake.

He turned around and moved on.

_With Lori_

Lori lay awake in bed and looked at the ceiling. She couldn't believe that Todd was dead and that he had been killed in such an inhumane fashion.

Even though she and Will had talked on the phone a little while ago about Todd, their hopes for keeping his death silent were shattered when it reached the news and both worried that Freddy would return.

Despite being the one who recently killed Freddy, she had minor doubts about him staying dead for good as she drifted off to sleep. She lay on her side and slept seemingly peacefully until she found herself in a red boiler room in her nightgown.

Her face went pale as she remembered what the bright red setting meant and she heard the sound of metal scraping against metal. Then, she jumped as she heard someone walking down some nearby stairs and turned around quickly.

"Lori…" Freddy's voice hissed from a higher area and Lori's heart raced as she back away with caution. She felt something behind her move and jumped as something grunted.

Lori spun around and saw it was a goat. The goat bleated before walking by Lori and headed through the factory until she saw an exit.

Still hearing someone coming down the stairway, she sprinted to the door and shut it behind her. She heard some humming nearby and looked to see six little girls, who all wore white dresses and black Mary Jane shoes in what appeared to be a garden.

"Please, no." Lori said to herself as she watched as three of the girls played skip rope while the other three sang the familiar tune.

_"One, two, Freddy's coming for you._

_Three, four, better lock your door._

_Five, six, grab your crucifix._

_Seven, eight, gotta stay up late._

_Nine, ten, there's an old and new friend."_ The girls all sang together as they played and Lori trembled in fear. As she backed away and looked to the side, she saw Freddy lung at her with his claws.

She screamed in terror as she sat up in bed and gasped for air. After panting, Lori caught her breath and wiped the sweat of her forehead.

Lori looked outside to see the bright sunlight through her window drapes and flexed before she got out of bed. She parted the drapes and pushed up her window.

It was a sunny Friday morning and she tried to forget the nightmare before focusing on the day ahead of her. As she looked down from the window, she saw Michael standing there and looking back up at her.

Lori squeezed her eyes shut and rubbed them for a while. When she opened her eyes and looked back down at where Michael had been; she looked to see that he was gone and let out a breath of relief.

She sighed and closed the window before heading downstairs for some breakfast; not realizing there was a hell of an event coming her way that upcoming night.

* * *

Well, there's chapter two of this story and there still more characters to come. I released this story today since its Kane Hodder's 58th birthday and since he once said he likes when the character he plays does a kill that's more hands-on, I had Jason kill Todd by crushing his head since, again, he is portraying the character in this story. I figured the first victim should one of the asshole characters and it's not time for Stokely's death just yet; she being the obvious bitch of the story.

In case some of you are wondering, the cop is Steven Lloyd from **_Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers _**(where he was a newborn infant) and he is an adult in this story so you know there may be a subplot with him and Michael. As for Danny Farrands, he is named after Daniel Farrands, who notably wrote the screenplay for the same movie above.

As mentioned above, Lori and friends will be attending a Kyuss concert where people can smoke weed and all horror fans know that weed in slasher movies leads to one thing. The plotline is that only some of the kids, Will, Lori, Erika, etc., know about Freddy and Jason while others don't believe anything about the two; which is the reason that the former doesn't have all his powers back yet.

Fortunately for Freddy, both Jason and Michael kill in inhumane ways that are akin to the dream stalker himself that will make people mistake him as the one responsible for the murders. Well, next chapter will introduce some more teens that are ripe for the killing and goodbye for now. Don't forget to Mr. Hodder a Happy birthday!


End file.
